Kulilin (Universe 9)
Krillin is a mysterious fighter from Universe 9. Not much has been revealed about his past, but he seems to have battled many foes such as Saiyans, Demons (King Piccolo), Coola's Empire, Androids and Babidi. It also appears that he is the new Kame Sennin. Appearance Krillin looks very similar to the Krillins of other universes. He is bald with a white beard similar to Muten Roshi's. His clothes seem to be basic martial arts clothing, with the colors being inspired from the former Turtle Hermit. He has a walking stick and a turtle shell on his back similar to Muten Roshi, but the shell is made out of Katchin, the hardest metal in the known universe. The Tournament First Round In round one of the tournament Krillin was set to fight against Salza of Universe 8. Krillin was shown to have complete control of the fight, as he parried all of Sauza's attacks with ease. Krillin won the match by cutting Sauza in half vertically with his Kienzan attack. Gokū of Universe 18 arrived to greet him after the match, though Krillin, unaware that Gokū was different from other Saiyans, laments that the tournament is full of monsters and evil doers. When he and Tien observed Yamcha battling against Android 18, only to forfeit, Krillin and Tien began to tease Yamcha for flirting with the Android despite being a married man, though Yamcha ignores them. When it was Videl's turn to battle King Cold of Universe 8, Krillin complements that she mastered the Kaio-ken and the Z Sword to keep up with the Frost Demon even after he's transformed. Later, they had an unexpected guest in the form of the Old Kai, the being sealed inside the Z Sword. During the dinner break after the first round of the tournament, Gokū once again introduces himself to the members of Universe 9. And this time, Krillin and his friends were able to socialize with the Saiyan, realizing that not all Saiyans are evil. Second Round Krillin is then set to fight against Tapion from Universe 3. When they both entered the ring, they were comically pinned down by the intense gravity of the planet they were on (100 times that of Earth). However, Krillin removes his shell and activates the Kaio-ken in order to cope with the intense gravity. Earlier on, before the fight, Kakarotto confronted Krillin and asked him if he was the Turtle Hermit, much to the latter's dismay. As the fight between Krillin and Tapion begins, both combatants use close combat against each other. However, Krillin quickly gains the upper hand. Realizing this, Tapion then uses the bracelet on his arm to summon the Hirudegarn, much to Krillin's awe. Despite Krillin's best attacks, Hirudegarn's colossal size, strength and durability as well as the power of intangibility, proved too much for the Hermit. Krillin then relied on his smaller size and speed in order to evade the monster's attacks, deciding to aim for its controller, Tapion. Tapion was quick to see Krillin's strategy and uses Hirudegarn to block all of Krillin's attacks before they could reach him, causing him to tire out quickly. Using a new technique called the Scatter Shot, Krillin was able to distract Hirudegarn long enough for him to land a hard blow on Tapion. Despite this, Tapion was still able to control Hirudegarn and so prevent himself from losing the fight. Hirudegarn finally managed to catch Krillin off guard and swat him to the ground with its tail, knocking him out and causing him to lose the match. Techniques Kamehameha: '''Being a student of both Roshi and Gohan, Krillin learned the trademark technique of the Turtle School. The user cups both his hands together and draws it back, gathering energy. Saying the incantation, the user will then thrust both arms towards the opponent and fires a massive energy wave. Kienzan: 'Also known as Destructo Disc, this is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. This was used to slice Salza clean in half, easily countering his Salza Blade. '''Kaio-ken: ' It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. We do not know how much Krillin's maximum level for Kaio-ken is, but it appears that he is able to push it further than Son Gokū (Universe 18) ever could; due to the latter opting out Kaioken for the natural Super Saiyan transformations. '''Scatter Bullet: '''It is a large energy wave fired and sent up into the air. When fired, it is slow, as noted by Piccolo and Yamcha. It then splits into smaller, but faster ''ki ''spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable damage.Like his counterparts, Krillin can use this technique. However, U9 Krillin developed a version that separates the beam into miniature Kienzans. Trivia *According to the DBM official novel chapter 72, U9 Krillin can perform the Kaio-ken technique. It was stated by Videl when asked by Gohan U18 how she had learned it. At one point in his history he and Tien died, crossed the Serpent Way and trained under King Kai. *In addition to his tutelage under Master Roshi, Krillin also trained under Son Gohan in Universe 9. This is likely how Krillin became acquainted with Yamcha, as Gohan is also Yamcha's master and Roshi's former pupil. Category:Universe 9 Category:First Round Winner Category:Male Category:Human Category:Participant Category:Second Round Loser